Death Hina
by Lica03
Summary: Love Hina x Deathnote crossover. Keitaro gets hit one too many times. How does he react when a notebook that can kill people by having their names written on it suddenly falls on his head? RnR pls.
1. Chapter 1: Boredom

_a/n: I was bumming around watching deathnote and this idea popped into my head. I don't think this has been done before so I thought I'd give it a shot. Hope you guys like it. I decided to write this to clear my recent writer's block for Inevitability and will still be continuing that as my main story though. I might also decide to continue this one if the reception is good enough. Well, on with the story then, happy reading. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and Akamatsu-sama is still the greatest of all time no matter how brilliant deathnote is.

* * *

**

_Chapter 1: Boredom _

He sits atop one of the many impossibly thin protrusions as he surveys the barren world around him. Nothing lives in the land of the shinigami. Not even the shinigami themselves could be considered alive. "No, not like this" he said to himself.

"Is this life?" the shinigami asked himself as he watched the sands shift with the blowing of the winds. "This can't be called living" the shinigami said to himself as he watched the small group of shinigami gathered beneath him. He tilted his head sideways as he watched their day to day activities. If they weren't sleeping they were either gambling or looking down at the human world looking for lives to take and add to their own. The observant shinigami didn't last a minute watching his _friends_.

He looked up at the perpetually dark sky as the breeze blew the numerous chains and spikes hanging from his black cloak. His pale, white skin was illuminated by moonlight as his bright red eyes glowed through his porcelain mask in the night. _He was a shinigami and this is what shinigami do. _He thought to himself as he stood straight from the crumbling tower he was sitting on. Two black wings sprouted from his back before he leaned forward and fell. He plummeted to the ground freely for a few seconds before he started to flap his black feathered wings and landed safely on the barren ground.

"Oy Abel, what'cha up to?" One of the shinigami asked as he got up from the ground, pieces of decaying skin peeling from his mostly fleshless face. Abel looked at him before asking: "Where's Ryuk?"

The shinigami looked amongst themselves and a couple shrugged their shoulders. "Haven't really seen him in a while" said the shinigami with a vulture's skull for a head as he tapped his enormous scythe against his shoulder in boredom. "Probably in the human world, he likes it there for some reason" said another with a cackle. "The apples there are good you know" another added.

Abel raised his eyebrow behind his porcelain mask as he turned away from the group and started to walk away. "Was it true that he dropped his deathnote in the human world? I heard some human picked it up" asked one of the shinigami who looked to be composed of golden, gem-laden bones.

"I guess. You know how that guy is, he'll do anything for kicks" said another with a deathly chuckle. "I don't understand him." said another as he rolled his dice. "He'll be screwed though if a human did. He'd have to stay there until the human either died, relinquished possession or the notebook got filled up" she said in pity while playing with her dreadlocks. "Hell of a mess that would make"

"Knowing Ryuk he'd love something like that"

"He's got two notebooks anyway so he shouldn't be in too much trouble"

Abel smiled beneath his mask as a slight chuckle escaped his usually stoic façade. "That's not too bad an idea" he said out loud, attracting the attention of the shinigami behind him. "You only got one deathnote Abel. You might wanna think twice first." Abel chuckled at this remark. "Anything's better than rotting in this dump" he said as he sprouted his wings again and took off into the infinitely black sky.

"Maybe I should pay _him_ a visit" Abel thought to himself as a grin made its way to his porcelain masked face. "Maybe I will"

The shinigami around him sighed in unison. "He's right you know" said the golden boned shinigami. "He's just as crazy as Ryuk, that Abel" said another as he lay back down on the sand and made himself comfortable. "Can't blame those brothers though." Said the golden skeleton once more "Considering they were both _different_"

"Right" said the others in unison as they went back to their boring lives.

* * *

- Human World -

"Hey, what do you make of this Kira thing?" Kitsune asked as she was flipping through the channels and found the news displaying the latest information about the world's foremost serial killer in history. The Japanese had labeled him as _Kira _for killer as he had apparently wiped out a noticeable percentile of the world's most dangerous criminals both free and imprisoned.

All had died cleanly and seemingly of a natural heart attack but surely one would find it suspicious for some of these men to have dropped dead almost simultaneously while in the same prison.

"I don't know, some people say he's some sort of God passing divine judgement" Naru said as she took a seat beside Kitsune on the couch while flipping through her Kanji-English dictionary. "Seeing what's been happening I think they might be right" she said with a sigh as her attention was drawn by the television.

"Do you really think that would be possible Naru-sempai?" Shinobu asked in a slightly frightened tone. "Do you think that there really are some all powerful beings at work?" she asked again. Naru simply shrugged and sighed. "I don't know, maybe"

"Hey Motoko, you're the expert on these evil spirit things. Any ideas?" Kitsune asked the swordmistress who had just come down stairs from her training. The raven haired maiden wiped the sweat from her brow and took a look at the television. "I am just as baffled as you are" she said in a monotone voice. "Though I do believe something evil is at work, I cannot be certain." She said as she went to the kitchen for a drink.

"Well whatever it is, it sure made the crime rate drop" Kitsune said as she switched the channel to the horse race. "Alright, Go Daffodil! Momma needs her sake!" she cheered for her bet as they raced on the circular track. Naru sighed and got up as she headed for her room. "It's amazing how short her attention span is" she mentally noted. "One minute she asks about Kira and next she's cheering for her horse" Naru sighed inwardly as she accidentally bumped into someone in the hall.

"Ack! Gomen Narusegawa! I didn't see you, I-I…" the man said as he extended his arms out in defense of the punishment he knew was on its way. He felt strange that his palms were depressing two very soft pillows which unfortunately just happened to be Narusegawa's breasts. And even more unfortunate for Keitaro Urashima, he should've seen this coming.

A bloodcurdling scream of "pervert" echoed throughout the halls followed by several explosions rocking the inn. This meant that Keitaro had already drawn Motoko's attention and was presently blasting him with ki attacks. Even louder explosions and lights flashing from Hinata-sou's windows meant that he had Su's attention as well. A few minutes later and Hinata-sou would have a new skylight in all three floors as the landlord made his way through them and up into the stratosphere.

The ascent was always better than the descent since Kaitaro didn't have to yell for people to get out of the way of his flight path. It was at least less embarrassing that way. "Hinata woods again huh?" he said to himself as his destination came into focus through the cracked lenses of his geeky glasses. "Second fucking time today!" The 2 year ronin braced himself for impact as he collided with branches and leaves on his way down. He managed to get snagged on one of the branches which were thankfully only a few feet above ground. He wriggled himself loose and fell flat on his face with a loud thump on the solid ground.

He rolled himself on his back and looked up at the rays of sunlight which filtered through the gaps in the tree leaves. "What the hell did I do wrong?" he said as his bruises pained him with every move that he made. "I said sorry and she belts me out into the stratosphere" he said to himself through clenched teeth. "She wouldn't even listen to me!"

"It's not like I groped her on purpose!" He screamed mentally. "And why did Motoko and Su have to add up to the beating?!" He thought as anger polled inside his entire being. "They didn't even have anything to do with it!" He shut his eyes as his face was contorted in frustration. "Why do they keep ganging up on me?!"

"WHY?!" he screamed as loud as his lungs could, effectively silencing the chirping cicadas and chasing away all the birds within a 2 kilometer radius from their perches. "Sometimes I just want to-to…" He said through clenched teeth as he made a gripping gesture with his hands.

"_Kill them?_" someone whispered in his ear. "Yeah ki-" He said but paused as his eyes widened in shock at his own thoughts.

"No I don't want to-"

"_Really?" _

"What the hell?" Keitaro asked as he sat up and looked around him. There was no one else there. There was nothing around him except trees and rocks.

_"You sure you don't want it just a little bit?" _the voice asked again.

"Who the hell are you?!" Keitaro asked as he stood u, the pain from his injuries apparently gone.

_"I think I heard you say yes a while ago" _

Cold beads of sweat began to form at both his forehead and the back of his neck. He couldn't see it but he could feel it. He could sure as hell hear it. It was watching him whatever it was. Keitaro's thoughts went a mile a minute as his eyes darted from side to side, thinking he saw something blur past him. The tension in the air rose as he felt the presence grow stronger and stronger and stronger and stronger. He was literally shaking as he felt something cold run up his spine.

_"Here's something to think about, Urashima Keitaro" _

His mind went blank that instant. The 2 year ronin was about to break down but something hitting his head softly stopped his knees from buckling under his own weight. It fell softly on the ground facedown. It was small, rectangular and unmistakably black. He squinted and noticed a white imprint of a skull with wings stamped in the middle.

Keitaro bent down and picked it up. "A notebook?" He thought as he realized he was holding it backwards. He flipped it around and read the thin white letters which apparently looked like the notebook's title.

"Deathnote?" he said he read out loud as his face showed increasing signs of suspicion, interest and fear at the same time.

He flipped it open and was read the first page.

_"The human whose name is written on this note shall die" _

Keitaro froze and his eyes widened as his grip on the notebook loosened. It fell to the floor with a thump as he continued to contemplate what he just read. "Die from having your name written in here?" He thought. "Impossible"

"You gonna pick that up?" a deathly voice echoed behind him making him freeze in his tracks. Keitaro's hands were shaking as he heard the deep voice chuckle. He no longer had control of his own actions. His head turned as he caught the black cloth of the person's coat in his peripheral vision. A little more and he had already turned around completely. The figure stood at about 7 feet and was garbed in a tattered, chain bound cloak that reached the floor. A hood covered most of his head but from what Keitaro's mind could process, he was wearing a porcelain mask of some sort. Two bright red eyes burned through the holes of the mask and through his very being as the shinigami stared at him.

"Greetings Urashima Keitaro"

"I am Abel and I am a shinigami" he said as he leaned his face in closer. Keitaro fell flat on his rear end as the shinigami leaned in towards him. "I've been watching you Urashima Keitaro" The shinigami said calmly as he pointed his finger towards Keitaro's forehead. "I've seen how you've been treated like dirt" he continued. "And I'm here to _help_"

"A-a-are you going to k-k-kill me?" Keitaro managed to squeak out making the shinigami tilt his head. "I can't do that" he said simply. "Not yet" he added with a hoarse chuckle. "You have possession of my notebook" Abel said with his usual invisible smile while pointing to the black notebook on the ground.

"I have-" Keitaro asked but Abel nodded before he could finish. "It's yours the moment you touched it" the shinigami explained. "And it does exactly what is says it does"

Keitaro froze in fear as he remembered the first thing he read in the notebook. _"The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die"_ Abel reiterated for him. "There are more rules there, I suggest you read them before you use it"

"I'M NOT USING IT!" Keitaro blurted out. "I'M NEVER GOING TO USE IT!" he repeated with emphasis. Abel tilted his head to the side and chuckled. "Is that so?" he asked quite happily. "Well that's no fun" he said as he picked up the deathnote and handed it to Keitaro.

"Do you think killing people is fun?!" Keitaro demanded as he stood up with his fists clenched and shaking. "No, it's boring if you're in my line of work" Abel said as he flipped through the notebook. "But in you're case…"

"It'll always be an option for you now" Abel said with a hearty laugh as he tossed Keitaro the deathnote. Kaitaro looked at him in astonishment. "What the hell do you mean?!" he demanded. Abel tilted his head and stared at the young man in front of him. "You have very long to live" Abel said as his eyes shone. "I can see your lifespan with my eyes" he explained.

"And as long as you live, the deathnote is yours and I will be forced to stay by your side until it's either filled or you're dead" Abel said with another hoarse chuckle. He intentionally left out the part of denouncing ownership of the deathnote. Keitaro's blood froze. He looked down at the notebook in his hand then back up at the towering stranger in front of him. The shinigami laughed heartily as Keitaro stood speechless.

"So I'm stuck with this guy until I die or kill enough people to fill this notebook?" Keitaro thought as a chill ran up his spine.

He didn't want this. He never expected this. He was given so much power in such a short span of time. It literally fell from the sky and hit him on the head. The power to take lives just like "that" was now his. So many thoughts ambushed him at once. Thoughts of all those rejections of the past, all the beatings, failures and agonies he had to endure at the hands of others. He could give himself the justice he was never given the chance to seek. He trembled as he realized his hands were slowly opening the notebook.

Justice?

Was it justice he sought? Was this finally his means of righting the wrongs others made against him? It had the power to do so. He only needed to harness it. Would he? Could he? Or is this notebook just an excuse? An excuse for payback maybe? Revenge.

Revenge?

His hands shook as the thoughts flooded his mind. The darkness of his own thoughts scared him. He stared at the deathnote then back up at the shinigami named Abel.

"What are you going to do now Urashima Keitaro?" Abel teased as his eyes lit up with a fiendish glow.

To be continued? Maybe…

* * *

Read and review. Thanks for your time. 


	2. Chapter 2: Hesitation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and Akamatsu-sama is still the greatest of all time no matter how brilliant Deathnote may be.**

_a/n: I was pretty surprised at this fic's reception and I've decided to continue it along with Inevitability. Thanks for the reviews and comments, I really appreciate it. Happy reading._

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: Hesitation_

"What now Urashima Keitaro?" Abel said, his head tilted to the left as he continued to stare at Keitaro. The ronin didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. His throat ran dry and his mind went blank. He just stood there gaping at the open notebook in his hands.

"I don't know" Keitaro said as he closed the notebook and looked back up at the shinigami. "I don't know yet..." he said again in a monotone voice as he let his knees give out and fell back down. _"this can't be happening" _he thought to himself. _"This can't be real"_

Keitaro closed his eyes and hoped. _"Maybe Narusegawa just hit me too hard?" _he thought. _"Maybe I'm going insane?" _

"Better that than this" he thought out loud, his eyes still shut tight. _"When I open my eyes everything will be alright"_ he hoped. Slowly he reopened his eyes only to see a porcelain face staring right back at him.

"Boo" Abel said with matching hand gestures. Keitaro's jaw slacked as he cowered away from the towering death god. "You humans are wierd." He concluded. "At least you are Urashima Keitaro" he said with an invisible smile. "You stumble across something of incredible power and you refuse to use it" he said. "You hesitate"

Keitaro merely gawked at the shinigami as he chuckled in a hoarse tone. "You're more interesting than I expected." Abel said, a glint of happiness evident in his eye. "I guess I was right to have given the notebook to you" he said as he extended his gloved hand out to Keitaro. "You're not like the other humans." Keitaro raised his eyebrow.

Praise? From a death god? Keitaro stared at the gloved, chain wrapped hand in front of his as he felt his own hand rise up and take it. The shinigami helped him up and chuckled once more. "It'll be fun watching you at the least" he said with yet another invisible smile. Keitaro sulked as he trudged back home, the shinigami floating beside him.

"Won't people start freaking out if they see you flying around like that?" Keitaro asked nervously. "I mean, I'm freaked out right now as it is"

Abel laughed heartily as he landed in front of one of the elders of Hinata City and started to dance the running man. The look on Keitaro's face was priceless and would definitely be impossible to describe verbally. Abel stopped dancing and laughed heartily once more before explaining some things to Keitaro who was now receiving some very suspicious stares from the people around him.

"Only those who have touched my deathnote can see me" Abel said, his eyes glowing a menacing red. "I suggest you keep it away from others for your sake." Abel said with a grin. "But if it were up to me I'd let the people at your dormitory have at it" Keitaro's eyes widened at the notion. How the hell would they react to seeing a 7 foot monster floating around the inn? He smiled inwardly.

"I can sense that you like that idea" Abel said happily "So what's stopping you?"

Keitaro glared at the shinigami. The death god merely laughed heartily before shooting up into the air and disappearing amongst the clouds. "I'll see you later, I have something I need to check out" Abel said and Keitaro could only watch in astonishment. He still couldn't believe it.

_"Is this for real?" _he thought as he stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, people staring at him in his entranced state. _"I don't even know of this thing actually works" _he said as he decided to continue walking to avoid suspicion from the locals. _"I don't even think I want to find out"_ He finally reached the long flight of steps leading to his own personal patch of both heaven and hell. This place could bring him up to impossible highs then run him down hard into the ground in an instant. He chuckled at the ironies of his life.

_"I'm living in a house full of beautiful women and all I ever do is get my ass kicked around"_

The black notebook was still in his hands. Why didn't he let go of it? Abel never said he couldn't. Why didn't he just leave it?

_"You should have left it at the woods!" _the voice of his conscience screamed at him

_"Use it!" _screamed another voice.

_"This is wrong and you know it"_

_"There's nothing wrong with giving yourself justice"_

_"There are other means to attain justice"_

_"You have attained your means. It's in your hands right now. USE IT!"_

_"Can you handle the burden of taking a life? Can you handle the guilt of killing someone? "_

_"You can if that life deserves to be taken and by god they deserve it. ALL OF THEM."_

_"Can you do it?" _the voices asked finally in unison.

Keitaro was on the brink of tearing his hair out. The mental struggle was tearing him apart and having this notebook here only made it worse. "Abel was right" he said with a heavy sigh. "It'll always be an option for me now" he looked at the notebook's black surface before tucking it into his back pocket.

"I'll think about this later" he said to himself as he ascended the steps to Hinata-sou. The voices in his head were silenced but the way things were going it seemed like they won't be quiet for too long.

* * *

- Hinata-sou - 

"Where is he?" Naru asked with worry evident in her voice. "He should've been back an hour ago" She played with the edges of her skirt as she watched the front door for any signs of even his silouhette.

"Someone's getting worked up about this" Kitsune teased behind the newspaper she was reading. "Shut up Kitsune" Naru snapped even before the foxy lady could finish the her sentence. "Ooh, someone's defensive" She teased again.

"Do you think something bad happened to him?" Shinobu asked worriedly as she kept looking towards the front door in hopes of seeing her sempai come back safe and sound. Naru saw the look of worry on the young girl's face and scoffed.

"Knowing him he probably got into a fight with some girl's boyfriend for being the perverted idiot he is" Naru said in a tone that didn't exude an ounce of care. Kitsune smiled as she shook her head. _"One minute you're obssessing over his safety the next your disregarding him like a stray dog" _She thought with a sigh. _"Stop lying to yourself"_

"Oh, I think I see him right now" Kitsune said as both her eyes opened wide. Naru whipped back with the hint of a relieved smile on her face the moment she heard Kitsune say "him" and was very pissed off to see that she was only pulling her leg. No one was at the door. She turned her glare towards the smiling fox lady. "Gotcha" Kitsune said as she stood up and headed for the stairs.

"You have to stop lying to yourself someday Naru" Kitsune said with a wave of her hand and leaving Naru very furious. "Oh yeah?!" the pretty brunette retorted.

"Well for your information I don't give a damn about that good for nothing, perverted scumbag who keeps using me to achieve a pipe dream he thought up 15 years ago!" She said, her rage overflowing after having her emotions toyed with. "And if it were up to me, I'd belt him as far as Okinawa if he even dares show his face to me after what he did this morning!" Her fists were shaking as she glared at her best friend who was left with a bewildered look on her face. The sound of the front door sliding shut snapped Naru out of her enraged trance. Kitsune bit her lower lip as she was forced to look at her feet rather than meet the gaze of a man who had been wounded by the sharpest sword of all, the tounge.

"A pipe dream huh?" a familiar voice said from behind the auburn haired beauty. She could hear a faint shuffling noise behind her which must've been shoes being removed. Light footsteps grew louder from behind her as she froze, feeling the presence grow stronger behind her. She felt a hand grip her shoulder as the person sighed heavily behind her. The grip was weak as if the person had been drained of strength but it was enough to let her know that she was the cause of it.

"Well you don't have to help me if you don't want to" Keitaro said with his eyes hidden behind his bangs which draped over his eyes. "I don't need your help if you're not offering it anymore" He said as he let go of her, walked right past Kitsune and headed upstairs. The room was silent, as if a life had just been lost at that very moment. The emptiness drowned their words and silenced their thoughts. All Naru could do was replay the words Keitaro had said to her.

_"I don't need your help if you're not offering it anymore"_ He was very subtle. Skilled with words even when put in a very painful situation. Caring enough not to hurt those around him even if the pain he was experiencing was unbearable. Willing to shoulder the burden of the painful words they flung at him so that they themselves would be protected from their own cruelty. Very subtle indeed. If one would simplify Keitaro's sentence however, one would see how painful it was for Narusegawa to hear something like that from him.

Take away the sugarcoating and all you're left with is...

_"I don't need you anymore"_

He walked along the hallways of the inn he was given ownership of by his grandmother. He could remember how happy these hallways used to be. Something darkened the atmosphere somewhat though. It was as if someone had drained all the life out of the place. Considering some very interesting people live in the inn, that would be pretty hard to do. Keitaro paused to listen as he was sure he heard someone chuckle. His eyes narrowed as he called out.

"You've been watching haven't you?"

Another hoarse chuckle echoed throughout the halls. The shadows around Keitaro then seemed to bend slowly towards a single vertex. The blackness pooled until something began to take form. The porcelain mask of the shinigami stared at him as his body arose from the pool of shadows.

"That had to hurt" Abel said simply.

"It did" Keitaro said as he looked down.

He walked past the shinigami who towered over him and into his room as he locked the door. He stood in the middle of his dimly lit room as he gazed out his window at the setting sun. It left a sea of crimson in the sky as it slowly disappeared over the horizon. Soon the room was dark and the only illumination in the room was the soft moonlight that reflected off of the shinigami's porcelain mask.

"I care for her you know" He finally said, making the shinigami tilt his head in confusion. "I care for all of them" he said as he bowed his head down while a single tear fell and left a tiny damp spot on the tatami mats. "I would glady give my life for their happiness" he said in a pained whisper as his hand reached for the back pocket of his faded jeans.

"That's what I feel for them Abel" He said as he unfolded the black notebook and opened it at the first blank page.

"If that's so..." he said as he reached for the pen inisde his right pocket and popped off the cap.

Then he put the pen's tip on the clean white sheet of the deathnote's first page.

_"Naru-" _the pen wrote with a faint scribbling noise

"Then why the hell do I feel like I'm doing the right thing?" The tears started to stream down his face now. _"-sega"_

Abel's bright red eyes widened in anticipation. He chuckled hoarsely as he couldn't help but feel excited at what would transpire. He looked at the notebook and read the name. "Narusega-" it said on the first page. He raised his eyes and it met with Keitaro's. The shinigami was forced to pause at what he saw. It was a look that could make even a shinigami weep. What stared back at him now was the broken shell of a man. There was barely anything left in him. Only the faintest spark of life was present in his eyes.

"Humans are known to act on impluse" Abel said in a serious tone for the first time. "Sometimes the willingness to do something is all a human needs to make things right" he contiued. The pen made the scribbling noise once more. _"-wa" _Abel peeked at the notebook in Keitaro's hands and it read "NARUSEGAWA" in full capital letters.

"That will be enough as long as you have the victim's face in your head" Abel thought as a cloud covered the moon and left the room in total darkness. Abel had already started to countdown from 40 as silence filled the room.

"..."

"Three..." Abel counted out loud. Keitaro continued to glare at the burning red eyes in the pitch black confines of his room.

"Two..." Keitaro's hand tightened on the pen.

"One..." Another scribbling sound was heard before the cloud passed the moon and moonlight sifted into the room once more. Abel wanted to see what else Keitaro had added while everything was in pitch black darkness but only regained sight of the deathnote the moment Keitaro closed it with one hand.

"Did he finish her name?" Abel thought in anticipation as a grin crept onto his face. A loud thud echoed from the room below moments later. He immediately phased himself through the tatami mats of Keitaro's room much to the ronin's astonishment. The shinigami landed inside the room below and scanned it thoroughly.

His bright red eyes widened as he spotted an auburn haired girl's body lying on the floor. She wasn't moving and it didn't seem like she was breathing either. She just lay there on her side, facing away from Abel with her hand outstrectched as if reaching for something. Abel's eyes traced her fingers to a small notebook that lay open a few inches from her fingertips. On it's page was a single, tiny picture that the shinigami couldn't make out. He smiled as he rose back up to Keitaro's room.

"He did it"

* * *

- A Few Minutes Ago - 

Naru entered her room teary eyed as she snuggled with her Liddo-kun doll. Her tears created wet spots on the doll's head as she pondered on the things she unknowingly said to Keitaro.

_"I don't need you anymore"_ was all that replayed in her head as she clutched the doll even harder. She bit her lip as her tears continued to flow without her knowing why. She should be happy. That perverted idiot had finally cut her lose from hours upon hours of tutoring a worthless retaker like himself. She was free of his stupidity and blind idealism.

She was free. Right?

_"I don't need you anymore"_ he said again making her wince. She needed him.

"What?" she asked herself as the thought entered her mind. No she didn't.

"Yes you do" her inner voice told her. "You know you do"

"I know I don't"

"Liar"

"Shut up" she said as her tears continued to stream down her face.

"Stop crying first" the voice retorted

"Shut up!" she screamed mentally as she threw the liddo-kun doll away slumped to the floor with a loud thud. The doll hit Naru's bookshelf and a tiny notebook book fell out of place and conveniently opened itself up on the last page. It fell just a few inches from her fingertips of her outstrechted arm.

Naru closed her eyes and held her breath as she sorted her feelings out. She didn't know why she felt this way and didn't want to accept it either. She didn't want to accept _him_. She just lay there, not breathing and contemplating in her state of relative peace. At least the voice had shut up.

"_What should I do?" _she asked herself as she opened her slowly opened her eyes which now stung from the dryness caused by her crying. She saw the tiny notebook and wondered what it was. The tears blurred her vision but soon she recognized it as something very special to her.

- Present -

Narusegawa's apparently lifeless body lay still on the tatami matting of her room for a few more minutes before her fingers started to twitch. Her body shook as she sniffled as a resulft from her continuous crying. Her outstretched arm reached for the open notebook as she looked lovingly at the single picture meticulously placed in the middle of the last page. She smiled as she remembered the day she and Keitaro took that picture in one of thos cute photo booths. The auburn haired beauty snuggled the notebook in her chest as she curled herself up into a ball.

"I'm such and idiot" she said to herself with a smile

* * *

- Keitaro's Room - 

Abel laughed heartily at the name he saw scribbled quickly and rather clumsily on the deathnote's first page.

"Narusegawa Naruto" the last syllable barely legible from the apparent rush they were written in but enough to save the auburn haired girl's life if only for now.

ABel had a hard time stopping himself from laughing before finally settling down beside a sulking Keitaro and placing the deathnote beside him. He wiped tears from his bright red eyes as he let out some final chuckles. "You had me fooled good back there" the shinigami said as he eyed the depressed ronin.

"I couldn't do it" he said as he looked atthe pen in his hand. "She hurt me so much and I still couldn't do it"

Why couldn't he do it? He had it right in front of his face. He was a second away from getting the payback he's wanted for so long but he hesitated. He hesitated and changed the name. Half of him is calling him a coward while the other half is praising him as a hero. He couldn't decided on which voice to listen to. Both offered pain and relief all at the same time. The thinking was tearing him apart.

"Humans who are willing enough to act on impulse are able to take the step necessary to make things better" Abel said as he continued to eye Keitaro. "But most of the time, acting on mere impulse leads one to make the greatest mistake of his life" Abel's eyes shone as he adjusted his porcelain mask. Keitaro merely looked back up at the towering deathgod and wondered.

"You might have done the right thing" Abel said as he got up. The chains of his cloak jingled with his moevements. "You might have not"

"It is up to you to decide..." he said as he pointed his finger at Keitaro's forehead. "...And for me to enjoy" Abel laughed in a hoarse tone as he melded with the shadows of Keitaro's room. "You did good today Urashima Keitaro" he said before departing. "You did good"

Keitaro didn't know what to feel anymore. A shinigami had appeared and decided to toy with his life. He was a second away from taking the life of one of his tenants. He had received what he beleived to be the most powerful weapon on Earth. All this had happened in a single morning and he hadn't even reviewed for the Toudai exams yet. He looked at the deathnote lying next to him then at the textbooks lying on his desk.

Reluctantly, he picked up the deathnote and carried it to his desk. He opened it up to the first page. He already knew rule number one.

"Rule 2..." He read out loud as two red eyes glowed from the shadows. "This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name." Keitaro read slowly. "Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected"

"You are truly an interesting human Urashima Keitaro" Abel said as he chuckled while watching from the shadows.

To be continued...

* * *

Read and review. Thanks for your time and see you next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3: Accident

_a/n: Hey there. It's been quite a while since I updated and I apologize for that. School has been a major bitch lately but consecutive suspensions of classes have been my only reprieve for the past two weeks. I know I should be doing something more important but screw that, I've been away quite a while. Happy reading._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Akamatsu-sama is still owns Love Hina and I am still only a fanboy…for now at least. Deathnote ain't mine either.**

_Chapter 3: Accident_

Keitaro ran his right hand through his already messy, dark brown hair as he set the notebook down. His eyes were bloodshot from reading and rereading the rules, making sure that he understood every detail of it. Scanning, re-scanning…"Just one more time, I might be missing something" he told himself as the rules burned themselves to the back of his skull. Abel was sitting in the corner with his chin in his palms, bored as usual.

"You've been reading those rules for a week now. How about seeing if they actually apply?" Abel said with a mischievous smile.

Keitaro simply stared at him. The two year ronin disregarded the comment. He rubbed his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, thinking of the woman upstairs. The notebook opened up rather conveniently on the first page as he set it down on the table. He glanced at the notebook and cringed almost immediately after seeing the poorly written name, both out of guilt for writing her name and pity for his own miserable handwriting.

"_Narusegawa Naruto_" it said in English letters.

One week has passed since he attempted to take the life of his tenant. They had talked and made contact during that span of time but not like they did before. It just wasn't the same. He did not dare let his temper flare at her or even at any of his tenants again. Even _she_ had toned down the beatings to a certain extent. It wasn't that he missed getting belted up so high that it hurt to breathe, it was just that…well maybe he did miss it to a certain extent. If this was how you felt after just _trying_ to take a life, what more if you actually did? Keitaro shivered unconsciously at the thought.

_But how easy it could have been. If I had just stopped myself for even just a second, then maybe…_he did not dare finish that sentenceWhy was he still beating himself up for that? Didn't he do a good thing?

_Thou shall not kill right? _

_Then why? Why create something as powerful as this? To take a life with a flick of your wrist and the ink of a pen. No mess, no stress just quick results, gone in a blink of an eye. You even had the choice of __**how**__ they were going to die. According to the rules, you just fill up a few details in the said time limit and viola, your own personalized death, exactly to your liking_. Now he was sounding like one of those Home TV shopping products.

"_Call right now and I'll even throw in a free shinigami! Absolutely free and no assembly required! Includes deathly chuckle and glowing red eyes! Our operators are standing by!!!" _it made him sick.

"_This is why this kind of power belongs to a God and to a God alone_" he thought to himself as he set the notebook down on his desk and paid attention to gathering his review modules first. He quickly packed them along with his practice tests, a couple of pencils and a slightly used eraser. He zipped his bag closed as he got up and headed for the door. Before exiting, he took a deep breath and exhaled. He couldn't have these kinds of thoughts now. Not when he had a mock exam for Tokyo U. He might have the power to take lives in an instant but he couldn't exactly use that to fulfill his dreams…at least not in a morally acceptable way.

Keitaro prepared himself for the inevitable meeting downstairs. Even if the tension wasn't evident anymore, there was still the awkward feeling of facing someone you tried to kill. Even if they didn't know that you did. There was always a sinking feeling in his chest whenever their eyes would meet. He would cringe every time she spoke to him in such a casual tone. It hurt every time she would smile at him. It was torture.

It wasn't that he was still angry. Keitaro would be the last person in the world to hold a grudge, regrets maybe, but never something as hateful as a grudge. His predisposition to optimism and happiness made that pretty hard to do. Instead of anger he felt guilt. Keitaro felt guilty for attempting to write Naru's name on the deathnote. He chuckled at the thought.

"She was the one who hurt me and I'm the one feeling guilty." He said to himself out loud. He was answered by a chuckle emanating from behind him. Keitaro had gotten used to that hoarse chuckle somehow.

"And why exactly do you feel guilty Keitaro?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Abel" Keitaro replied weakly

"I have been observing you humans for so long I've lost count of the millennia" Abel said with a hint of pride.

"Try me"

Keitaro made sure no one else was in the hallway before speaking. "Because I love her" he said simply. Abel just kept staring at him. "It's just like I said before, I love all of them unconditionally." Keitaro said with a slight smile on his face.

"I would willingly-"

"Die for them?" Abel finished the sentence for him which startled Keitaro somewhat.

"Y-yeah, I would-" Keitaro replied.

"Kill for them?" Abel followed up, his tone seamlessly changing from mischievous to serious.

Keitaro stared at him and just nodded his head slightly.

The seriousness in his tone disappeared at the instant Abel grinned behind his porcelain mask.

"We shinigami understand you more than you know"

"W-What do you mean?" Keitaro asked as he blinked twice. Abel didn't answer. The 7 foot monster simply turned around and phased through the floor.

_Shinigami were the gods of death, they couldn't possibly die…could they? _Keitaroasked himself. _Shinigami can't die…let alone love. _Keitaro thought once more. _What exactly did he mean by that?_ A thin ear piercing noise suddenly knocked Keitaro out of his trance. He reaized the alarm in his digital watch had gone off. He was going to be late.

He quickly dashed downstairs and said his goodbyes before grabbing a piece of bread and sprinting out into the courtyard. He had been told that Naru had already left which only made him hurry all the more. He was already on the tram even before the two minute mark. _That's gotta be a world record or something_. He sighed to himself in relief as he checked his watch. "I'll have to remember to pat myself on the back for setting my watch 15 minutes in advance"" he told himself as he breathed deep and let out a relieved sigh.

"Today is going to be a good day"

* * *

-Hinata-Sou-

Keitaro's personal death god could not restrain the bellows of laughter that forced themselves out from his throat. He had not had a laugh this good in over a week. It was good that no one else could hear him or else all hell might've already broken loose from all the ruckus he made.

"Humans can be so stupid at times" he said as he wiped the tear from his eye and sat down on the tatami mats, his chains rattling with his movements. His eyes curved into a smile behind his mask as he stared at the death note lying facedown on Keitaro's desk.

"Looks like hell's gonna be coming a little bit ahead of schedule"

* * *

-Sasaki Seminar Testing Center-

Keitaro dashed up the stairs of the building, he was going to take the test on the 5th floor. He cursed the test administrators in his mind as the deathnote popped up in his head. _No not now, I have a test. _He thought to himself as he forgave the testing administrators, for now.

He was too busy spacing out that he didn't notice someone else in front of him. He accidentally bumped into the stranger and both of them fell to the ground. He rubbed his rear end which absorbed most of the impact of the fall before checking to see who he had bumped into. It was a guy, thank god. If it were a woman, one of his tenants would probably suddenly pop up from out of nowhere and accuse him of perversion which would subsequently lead to a very painful and undesirable beating and so on, and so forth, Ad Nauseam.

He stood himself up and extended his hand to the young man. He helped him up and was surprised to find him about half a head taller than he was, maybe about as tall as Motoko he thought. His hair was brown and he wore casual clothes but something about him exuded a natural brilliance and intelligence. His hair was medium length and draped only a little over his eyes. His facial features were the kind that would have women swarming all over him. Add to that his natural charisma and you have one hell of a pretty boy. He gave Keitaro a friendly smile as the the 2 year ronin apologized.

"Gomenasai, I was in a hurry" he said quickly as he bowed at the waist. The young man he had bumped into simply chuckled.

"That's quite alright, I guess I should have been hurrying too huh?" the young man said as he scratched his head. Keitaro was immediately clamed by his warm disposition. "I guess I'm just getting to complacent nowadays" the young man smiled.

"I'm Yagami Light, you're taking the Toudai mock too?" the young man asked with his hand outstretched for a handshake. Keitaro shook and introduced himself as well.

"Urashima Keitaro. Yeah, I am" he said with a smile. "I'm in room 502" Keitaro followed up, making Light chuckle. "Excellent, me too" he replied.

The two walked briskly toward their room and entered to find it already in dead silence which isn't that uncommon for testing rooms. They had already started the mock. Light simply smiled embarrassedly as Keitaro slammed his fist against his face in his subconscious for being late. They were led to their seats by the exam proctor and given the tests.

"Game time" Keitaro said to himself a he flipped the test booklet to the first page.

* * *

-Hinata-Sou-

Shinobu was busy cooking lunch for the tenants but never too busy to not notice Su sneking behind her, looking for something to eat.

"You'll spoil your lunch if you eat now Su-chan" she said while chopping carrots with blinding speed. "Awwww but I'm hungry!" Su argued as she collapsed on the floor.

"Lunch will be ready in a few minutes Su-chan, it's you're favorite too" the blue maiden said in her usually cheerful disposition as she tasted the sauce and smiled with approval. "Oooh! Curry!" Su squealed with delight as she leapt into the air and bounced out of the kitchen full of life once more.

Shinobu smiled contentedly to herself as she transferred the curry into serving dishes and brought them out to the dining area. She then happily made her way throughout the dormitory calling out the remaining tenants for lunch. Motoko was on the rooftop as usual, doing her katas.

The big surprise howerev was that the resident fox was unusually sober today. Shinobu was just as puzzled as everyone else.

"I dunno. There's just something wrong around here, can't any of you feel it?" Kitsune said as she rubbed her right forearm with a shiver. "It's not letting me enjoy my sake" she said in a frustrated tone. The two younger girls merely stared at her while Motoko paid close attention.

"I'm serious!" Kitsune exclaimed once she felt that Shinobu and Su were now smirking. "I believe you Kitsune-san" Motoko said as she looked around the corridors. "Something evil is afoot" she said as she continued to scan the area. The smirks were immediately wiped off of the faces of the younger tenants.

"E-evil?" Shinobu asked, her voice audibly shaking. "Hai Shinobu-chan" Motoko said. "I can't be certain what it is" the swordmistress laid her hand on the katana strapped to her side. "But I've been feeling a strange presence lingering about Urashima for the past week"

Silence filled the corridors as the girls stood together in the corridors of the huge mansion. "Maybe we should just talk about this over lunch" Kitsune suggested nervously. Shinobu and Su were more than willing to get away from the now eerie corridors, Shinobu more out of fright while Su more out of hunger. The three left rather quickly, Motoko staying behind, alone.

A brief shadow fluttered past her peripheral vision and was too fast for her to follow. She quickly turned around, but saw nothing. Then she felt a presence growing stronger behind her. It was nothing like when she felt Su sneking up behind her to surprise her with a bear hug. This was different. This wasn't human. Then she heard it.

"_Hehehehehe"_

In a bright flash of light, Motoko had already drawn Shisui and had done an entire 180- degree turn, Shisui carving out a crescent moon-like path to where an average human's neck ought to have been. But it wasn't human and neither was it there to begin with. Her blade sliced through nothing but air as it came to a stop right before it cleaved through the wooden walls of the dorm.

Nothing.

The sword mistress's eyes darted from side to side.

Still nothing.

"_Impossible"_ she said as she continued to scan the room, Shisui held at the ready. _"I know I heard something. I felt it, it was right behind me!" _she said mentally to her self. _"What are you?"_ she asked.

It wasn't usual for an Aoyama to feel fear. All their lives, their clan had dealt with the forces of evil and had exorcised demons. Shisui was proud to have vanquished its own share during its time in Tsuruko's hands. But this is different. Maybe this time, fear might be considered a natural thing for an Aoyama.

"This is no demon" Motoko whispered to herself.

Abel was already standing behind her when she lowered her guard. His monstrous, seven foot frame towering over the tallest person in Hinata Sou. His eyes glowed red as he smiled behind his porcelain mask. "This one is strong" Abel noted to himself before turning his gaze down the other end of the corridor leading to the dining room.

"And so is that other one, the drunkard" he said with a hearty laugh. "I wonder who will find the deathnote first?" he asked himself.

"Either way, this will be interesting to watch" the death god said.

A sudden movement from the young woman in front of him startled the shinigami a little. She had turned around once more, and was now facing Abel, sword now at level with the ground. Abel grinned behind the porcelain as he bent over and looked Motoko straight in the eye.

"You will be seeing me soon enough, little one" Abel said menacingly.

Motoko stood still. She did not dare move. She was staring at nothing yet at the same time she had the sinking feeling that there was something staring back. She couldn't shake the feeling, yet she couldn't rest it either. It was right there in front of her face but she couldn't strike it. She couldn't even see it.

"_How do I fight something that's not here?"_

* * *

-Sasaki Seminar Testing Center-

Keitaro lay sprawled on his desk after the five hour mock exam, wasted physically, mentally and spiritually. He didn't want to move. He knew he bombed the Toudai mock exam just like he did each and every time he took it but somehow he felt even shittier now than he did then. It was probably because of the deathnote rules suddenly popping up inside his head while he was trying to solve a trig problem.

_Yeah, definitely the deathnote rules._

He had spent so much time studying the deathnote and thinking of a way to get rid of it that it had eaten up his study time. The result? The usual impeccable failure, only with an added dash of frustration.

"That notebook is ruining my life" he thought out loud.

"What notebook?" A painfully familiar, feminine voice inquired from behind him. Keitaro thought of the best excuse he could.

"AHAH! Nothing, Narusegawa! Just the-um, uh…Sticker notebook! Right, that!" he said while flailing his arms about. Naru only stared at him. "I keep fantasizing about the sticker we had together and then I space out…" Keitaro said now getting rather embarrassed.

"Geez, it isn't the first time you flunked the mock. Get over it! Why'd you have to ruin my day too?" Naru said as she turned around rather annoyed. Keitaro was left with his mouth hanging open and once again sprawled himself across his table as he continued to mope.

"Girl troubles, huh?" another familiar voice asked. _"How many people have to console me today anyway?!" _Keitaro screamed mentally but he did his best to put on a smile for his new friend.

"Nah, she's always like that" he said to Light as he got up and resigned himself to his fate with a deep sigh.

"So how'd you do?" Light asked him, his cheerfulness rubbing off on the ronin.

"I've done better, you?"

"Same old, same old" Light said humbly as he patted Keitaro on the back. "Maybe you were just nervous, happens when you don't feel confident enough" Light suggested, Keitaro only sunk lower.

"It's pretty hard to be confident when you've flunked the exam twice" Keitaro said simply. Light let out a chuckle. "All the more to be confident, you've already been here before" He said encouragingly. This seemed to lift Keitaro's spirits somehow.

"Oi! Baka! Yagami Light won't tutor you for free now come on we're going to miss the train!" Naru said form outside the door, effectivel bringin him down to the ground once more.

_At least she waited for me this time. _Keitaro thought with a sigh as he trudged on.

* * *

-Hinata-Sou-

The previously eerie halls of Hinata-sou now resounded with the sweet and gentle humming of the blue maiden as she carried a basket full of laundry to be hanged. It was a song Shinobu's mother used to sing to her when she was very little and it always seemed to calm her down no matter what. She continued down the hall, humming her tune, her steps coinciding with the beats only she could hear. Bright red eyes shined through one of the more shadowy corners on the inn, following her movements.

"Not a bad candidate either" Abel thought as he played the scenario in his head. "If she were to find the deathnote…oh what fun that would be" the mischievous god said to himself. He let himself have a few chuckles before devising a plan.

"But she isn't going to find it like this" he thought as he emerged from the pool of shadows. "She'll need a little help without heightened senses like the two older ones" Abel crept behind Shinobu quietly even though he couldn't be heard.

She was just about to pass Keitaro's room. This made the shinigami grin.

"Perfect"

Abel quickly phased through the floor in his pool of shadows and emerged inside Keitaro's room. He moved over to the sliding doors and listened for the young girl's humming. It was getting stronger and so were her footsteps. Abel could hardly contain his excitement.

Shinobu noticed that she had just passed her sempai's room. She had noticed the wooden plate that said "Kanrinin: Urashima Keitaro" she smiled as a thought of him fluttered past her mind. His face never ceased to brought a slight blush and a sweet smile to her petite face. She was now practically skipping down the corridor.

CRASH!

The thunderous sound emanating from the room behind her made Shinobu stop in her tracks. She almost dropped the basket of laundry but was quick enough to grab onto it at the last second. Her head snapped back, scanning the corridor. Whatever cheer and happiness in her face apparently wiped away now. Shinobu had heard the noise form her sempai's room.

She quietly set down the basket of laundry and walked carefully over to the sliding door of the manager's room. The hairs on her neck stood at its ends as she felt a chill breeze past her, accompanied by what she thought was a hoarse chuckle. She was shaking now, as the hallway slowly became strangely darker.

"_At 3:00 in the afternoon?" _she thought to herself as she was sure the place had dimmed somewhat.

"_hehehehe" _

She snapped her head back as she heard it, cold sweat now slowly trickling down her neck.

"_Is this what Motoko-san and Kitsune-san felt earlier?"_ she thought as she yearned to scream for help but something inside was stopping her. She heard the slightest sound of dust rubbing against smooth, varnished wood as the door behind her slid open ever so slowly, revealing about a two and a half inch gap open.

Her muscles tensed with fear but she was somehow still managed to twist around, curiosity getting the better of the blue maiden. She noticed that the sliding door to Keitaro's room was now open, the light from where she stood casting her shadow on the tatami mats inside through the small gap. The light illuminated only that thin stip of the room which appeared to be submerged in pitch-black darkness. The solitary ray of light fell upon Keitaro's desk, on which lay silently and undisturbed, a black notebook.

Shinobu tilted her head sideways at the sight of the notebook. Abel waited in the shadows as he noticed her gentle hand push away the sliding doors, giving way to the light. He chuckled ever so softly as the innocent little girl stepped into the room and moved carefully towards the black notebook. He could no longer control the smile behind his porcelain mask.

* * *

-Hinata-sou Steps-

"What do you mean he's the smartest person in Japan according to national rankings?!?!" Keitaro demanded as he followed the auburn haired beauty up the seemingly endless steps of the place he called home. She merely stared at him and shook her head.

"You really are an idiot" she said as she chuckled. "Light Yagami is one of the highest scoring examinees in the National Ranking Exam along with some guy named Ryuzaki something…and yours truly ofcourse!" she said with more than a hint of pride in her tone. Keitaro was shocked by the information. He had caused the smartest person in Japan to be late for his mock exam.

"That's why I found it a bit amusing to find someone like Yagami-kun hanging out with a dolt like you" she said cheerfully as she patted Keitaro on the back. Keitaro still couldn't believe it. "You should keep doing that, some of his skill might rub off on you" she teased as she climbed the last few steps and happily made her way to Hinata-sou.

Keitaro followed, still in a daze. He hadn't noticed that he was already inside the dorm and that he had already taken off his shoes. What he did notice was that all his tenants were gathered in the living room, the only blue-haired girl in the middle of the circle, shaking in fear.

"What happened to Shinobu?" Naru asked Kitsune who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"She's been like that ever since we found her" Kitsune said. "Keeps muttering to herself about a 7-foot monster, white face, red eyes or something like that" the fox-lady continued. "Motoko's been trying to figure out what she meant by that for the past half hour"

Naru could only look at her beloved friend in confusion. Keitaro stepped up behind her and asked the same question. Shinobu recognized the voice of her sempai immediately and rushed towards him. Keitaro was startled by Shinobu suddenly hugging him, burying her face into his chest. He could feel wet spots forming on his chest as he felt Shinobu sob, little by little.

The tenants were too shocked to blast him out of the inn for being too close too, so they just let things play as they were. Keitaro gently held the crying Shinobu as he tried his best to console her.

"What happened Shinobu?" he asked gently but the blue maiden wouldn't respond. Keitaro could already feel the weight of five pairs of eyes on him.

"_Wait a minute…five?" _he thought. A familiar red glow caught his eye as it emanated from the shadows. "You…" he whispered, venom dripping from the single syllable. Shinobu heard him and finally looked up. Abel emerged from the shadows, his 7 foot frame barely fitting inside the living room.

"You got careless Keitaro" Abel whispered as he held the deathnote in his gloved hands. Keitaro was shocked by the sight of the notebook. It all came back to him at that instant. He remembered that he packed his modules, his tests, his pencils, his eraser and rushed out of the door the moment the alarm sounded. He remembered how he leapt down 5 steps at a time just to reach the tram. All the while, leaving the deathnote wide open for anyone to find.

He could already see the events happening in his mind.

Shinobu walked into his room, Abel standing beside his table, still invisible to the blue maiden. He could see SHinobu's hand slowly reach out for the notebook.

Inching closer…and closer…and closer…

He could feel the cold sensation run up from her finger up to her shoulder, and then down to her spine as her fingers made contact with the deathnote's black surface. It was if he had touched the notebook himself. He could feel the fear gripping at her very being at the sound of jingling chains behind her. The very same fear that forced her, twisted her around to see the seven foot monstrosity standing behind her. He could feel her mind be overrun by terror as she took in every single detail of the porcelain faced behemoth, staring at her, boring through her soul with his ruby red eyes. He could feel her lose her sanity for a moment, as she heard the deathly chuckle of a shinigami for the first time. It was like meeting Abel for the first time all over again.

Damn his empathy.

He flashed back to the present to see that Abel had disappeared. The girls were all staring at him, stunned speechless by the fierce look he had on his face only moments ago. Now all that remained was guilt, guilt that stemmed from his stupidity, his carelessness. How could he allow someone as innocent as Shinobu get involved in all of this? Why didn't he just double check his bag for the notebook? Countless regrets weighed him down, just waiting for his knees to buckle.

But they wouldn't give in. He was too enraged to let them give in. He wanted to kill himself. But Shinobu clinging to him for support snapped him out of his enraged trance. He couldn't do that. That would be unfair. Who would look out for the girls if he were to leave? He couldn't leave them. He couldn't leave _he, _that auburn haired evil that pained him to no end.

All he could do now, was console.

"I-I'm so-sorry s-sem-pai" Shinobu whispered through sobs, forcing the words out. "I didn't mean to…I-I…It…" she stuttered as she felt her sempai hug her tighter. "No" he said gently.

"I'm the one who should be sorry"

"_It was an accident"_ Shinobu apologized as she continued to sob into Keitaro's chest. Abel chuckled hoarsely as the scene unfolded. This was shaping up to be one hell of a show.

To be continued…

* * *

_Well, I hope you all liked that. It's been a while since I last wrote anything not school related and it feels good. It took a while to shake off the cobwebs but I hope I still live up to expectations (assuming there are any) There may still have been some cobwebs left when I wrote this so please pardon those. Anyways, see you guys next chapter…Happy reading!_


End file.
